Flaming Volcano
Flaming Volcano Final Map.jpg Flaming Volcano Intro.png Flaming Volcano Enemies.jpg Emo Slime Profile.jpg Balrog Profile.jpg Imp Profile.jpg Fire Elemental Profile.jpg Bone Knight FV Profile.jpg Burning Knight Profile.jpg Flame Dragon Profile.jpg Ifrit Profile.jpg Phoenix Profile.jpg Difficulty - Normal Stamina Cost to Enter: 4 Elemental Bonus: Frost (DP+30 & Hand+1) This map is pretty straightforward. Each route leads to 1 Boss, and each boss has something of value. A piece of a set, a relic, and a pet. The Rare Encounter is the Burning Knight. Note: The difference in numbers for the EXP, durability, & stamina are due to the hazards & random encounters. *= Static Dmg. ++means that if you encounter the Burning Knight, to be cautious, his grey move will do 2 Sword Durability dmg. If you are Oily, the Fire Attack can cause you to become Burnt. ---- =Locations= 0. Lava-flowing Cliff 1. Lava Pool Encounter Emo Slime 2. Erupting Crust Rare Trace "In the midst of violent volcanic activities, you still manage to examine your surroundings as a whole, learning about its landscape and stucture.": +1 Location Mastery "A fire imp is throwing fireballs from above!!": -80 HP "A pillar of flame erupts from the ground!": -150 HP "You are caught in a firestorm caused by a series of violent eruptions!": -250 HP "Violent eruption is forming a fire wall in front of you! You must wait till it fades before moving forth.": -1 Stamina "The unbearable heat is very distracting to say the least.": Become Demoralized "A sudden earthquake brings forth a frightening sight!": Become Scared "Oil bursts out from the ground!": Become Oily "Nothing is happening, like the calm before the storm.": Nothing happens Gain Fireball (4/0 Accessory) "A giant fireball shoots out from the ground, landing right in front of you!": Encounter Fire Elemental 3. Blackrock Summit Encounter Balrog 4. Dormant Crater Rare Trace "You thoughtfully look down at the bottemless black hole, then turn around to look at the hyper active volcano on the other side.": +2 Location Mastery "You survey the area under tremendous heat, gaining much knowledge about these valuable black residues in the process.": +3 Obsidian Mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) Gain 400 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Obsidian Gain Red Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Red Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Small Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Twin Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Fireball (4/0 Accessory) 5. Dehydrating Steps Encounter Imp 6. Mining Field Rare Trace "You survey the area under tremendous heat, gaining much knowledge about these valuable black residues in the process.": +3 Obsidian Mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) Gain 400 Coins Gain Soul Shard Gain Obsidian Gain Red Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Gain Giant Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Red Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Small Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Twin Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Gain Fireball (4/0 Accessory) 7. Magma Shore Encounter Fire Elemental 8. Floating Rocks (Requiers 1 Star Location Mastery) "Member is burned by the splashing lava!": -120 HP "Some time is wasted because Member was afaid to jump on the floating rocks.": -1 Stamina Lose 2 Stamina, Gain 1 Fire Stone "Everyone makes their jumps perfectly!": Nothing happens "Member sprains an ankle while touching down!": Become Injured "Something is trapped on the floating rocks!": Encounter Emo Slime 9. Crossroads of Burning Hell Encounter Balrog 10. Magma Crystalization +2 Location Mastery (Gain 400 Coins if Mastered) Gain Fire Stone Gain Soul Shard +3 Fire Stone Mastery (Gain Soul Shard if Mastered) Rare Trace Red Flower (Rainbow Wreath Collectible) Giant Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Red Slime Cluster (Slime Table Set Collectible) Small Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) Twin Red Slime (Slime Table Set Collectible) 11. Volcano Cave "Member finds the mysterious fountain of life!": +2 Stamina & +250 HP "Member is hit by falling rocks!": -100 HP "Lave Eruption!": -150 HP +1 Stamina "Something spouts out from the rock wall!": Become Oily "Loud dragon shouts echo in the cave!": Become Demoralized "You find a shortcut and pass through quickly!": Nothing happens Gain Fireball (4/0 Accessory) 12. Fire Breathers' Hunting Ground Encounter Flame Dragon (Boss 1) 13. Vent Rare Trace "In the midst of violent volcanic activities, you still manage to examine your surroundings as a whole, learning about its landscape and stucture.": +1 Location Mastery "A fire imp is throwing fireballs from above!!": -80 HP "A pillar of flame erupts from the ground!": -150 HP "You are caught in a firestorm caused by a series of violent eruptions!": -250 HP "Violent eruption is forming a fire wall in front of you! You must wait till it fades before moving forth.": -1 Stamina "The unbearable heat is very distracting to say the least.": Become Demoralized "A sudden earthquake brings forth a frightening sight!": Become Scared "Oil bursts out from the ground!": Become Oily "Nothing is happening, like the calm before the storm.": Nothing happens Gain Fireball (4/0 Accessory) "A giant fireball shoots out from the ground, landing right in front of you!": Encounter Fire Elemental 14. Hellfire Plaza Encounter Ifrit (Boss 2) 15. Field of Ashes Encounter Emo Slime Encounter Imp Encounter Balrog Encounter Bone Knight 16. Altar of Reincarnation Encounter Phoenix (Boss 3) ---- =Enemies= Rare Enemy: Burning Knight 600hp 120xp - can cause -2 wpn durability Loot: Gain 3x Sword Dust Gain 2x Fire Stone Gain Treasure Chest (Burning Armor 10/6 Main Sunfire Set) Gain Iron Chest (Burning Helm 9/5 Secondary Sunfire Set) Boss 1: Flame Dragon 850hp 95xp (+5,000xp first time) Loot: Gain 650 Coins Gain Dragon Stone Gain Fire Stone Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Red Dragon Eyes (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) Gain Red Dragon Essence (Two-Headed Kaiser Dragon Collectible) Gain Treasure Chest (Inferno Armor 14/14 Frostfire Set) Boss 2: Ifrit 1100hp 130xp (+10,000xp first time) Quick -1 hand for encounter Loot: Gain 600 Coins Gain Fire Stone Gain Soul Shard Gain 2x Soul Shard Gain Soul Gem Gain Iron Chest (Sun Earring 11/5 Accessory, Sunfire Set) Gain Treasure Chest (Flaming Heart Fire Stone Relic) Boss 3: Phoenix 1600hp 175xp (+15,000xp first time) Quick -1 hand for encounter Loot: Gain 700 Coins Gain Fire Stone Gain Soul Shard Gain Soul Gem Gain Miracle Hammer Gain Recover Hammer Gain Fifi (Pet) Gain Mysterious Chest (Phoenix Mantle 12/20 Secondary Armor) ---- =Rare Items= Getting 1-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following Rare Items in the Adventure Store. Category:Adventure locations Category:Adventure Category:Frost Category:Flaming Volcano Category:Fire Stone Category:Hammers Category:Dragon Stone Category:Obsidian Category:Status Effects Category:Sets Category:Adventure Equipment Category:Demoralized Category:Scared Category:Oily Category:Adventure Collectibles Category:Soul Shard Category:Injured